


Joke's on You!

by sapphire_eyes27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Soul Strands, mentions of Hinata/Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_eyes27/pseuds/sapphire_eyes27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where a strip of their hair is the same color as their soulmate's but when they dye their hair, the strip in their soulmate's hair changes too.<br/>It's April Fool’s Day so naturally Oikawa has something up his sleeve for his best friend, Iwaizumi. What makes his prank sweeter is that it’ll not only ruin Iwaizumi’s life but also the life of his supposed “soulmate”.<br/>Boy, is Oikawa in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joke's on You!

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was heavily inspired by cross the lines we lost by agcrazy and A Soulmate to Dye For by shooponthemoon both of whom can be found on ao3. They're both very good stories!

Oikawa hopped out of bed early in the morning and strode straight into his bathroom to ready the concoction. You see, today was April 1st, one of Oikawa’s favorite days, and he couldn’t wait to execute the perfect prank he’d planned on Iwaizumi. In fact, he was so looking forward to the success of this day that for the past few years he’d been resisting the urge to prank his best friend just so he wouldn’t suspect anything today. He closed the bottle’s lid tightly with an evil gleam in his brown eyes. This was going to be good because it will not only ruin Iwaizumi’s life but also his soulmate’s.

Oikawa stared at his jet black Soul Strand, that was gently nestled close to his temple between the rest of side swept chocolate brown hair, and thought of his supposed soulmate. Sometimes he wondered if he would ever find his soulmate since like almost the entire population had black hair. He thought of his annoying kouhai and bristled with jealousy. Not only was he lucky in volleyball but also in matters of love it seemed. He’d found his soulmate, the shrimp, in junior high. However, it wasn’t until they both started going to Karasuno that they finally accepted it. Even though they sometimes wanted to strangle each other, he didn’t miss the loving side long glances, the lingering touches, the happiness radiating off their glowing faces at finally finding someone to spend the rest of their life with. Oikawa took pleasure in the fact that at least they both looked utterly ridiculous with their mismatched Soul Strands (Kageyama more so than Hinata with that flaming orange strand running almost down the center of his head!)

But, Oikawa was tired. Tired of looking for his “the one”. He’d dated countless girls with black hair who in turn also had a Soul Strand similar in color to his brown hair. But, it never lasted no matter how much he wished it would. His parents would always console him about how there was still a lot more time and how they themselves had found each other late into their twenties. It didn’t help though and in the end Iwaizumi would always indulge him and they’d watch shitty alien movies while drowning in a heap of junk food (the only time Iwaizumi allowed such atrocities to enter Oikawa’s body).

Oikawa shook his head and banished such thoughts from his head, focusing on the present instead. He couldn’t let anything distract him. The prank had to succeed!

***

“Oh good morning, Tooru-kun,” Iwaizumi’s mother greeted him as she ushered him into the house. “I didn’t expect to see you this early in the morning.”

“Good morning, Iwaizumi-san,” Oikawa said with a dazzling smile as he took off his shoes. “Is Iwa-chan awake?”

“I actually don’t know,” she replied with a furrowed brow. “You can go and check, and if he’s not, please tell him to hurry up and come downstairs. I have enough breakfast for the both of you on the stove so help yourselves. I have to go run some errands.”

“Alright!” Oikawa chirped and took the stairs two at a time but not to Iwaizumi’s bedroom.

After a quick stop to the bathroom to replace Iwaizumi’s shampoo with the one he made, Oikawa burst through his best friend’s bedroom door, “IWA-CHAN TIME TO WAKE UP!~” A pillow hit him square in the face.

“Knock before you enter someone’s room, Assikawa,” Iwaizumi grumbled as he sat up on his bed.

“Ouch, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa complained, rubbing his nose. “That hurt!”

“Good,” Iwaizumi said smugly and staggered to his closet to take out some clothes before he made his way to the bathroom.

“Wait here while I take a shower then we’ll leave,” Iwaizumi said, stifling a yawn at the end.

“Ok!~” Oikawa sing-songed as an evil smile played at his lips. He plopped down onto Iwaizumi’s bed and started playing on his phone, waiting for the events to unfold.

A few minutes later, he was pleasantly surprised to hear a very “manly” yelp from the bathroom. He stood up and readied the camera on his phone. This would be great blackmail material for the future.

Seconds later a very, very, _very_ pissed off Iwaizumi entered the room, clad in nothing but jeans. Oikawa started at him, shocked, before crumpling onto the floor in hysterics, completely forgetting to take a picture because the actual sight before him was better than he’d ever imagined.

Iwaizumi’s hair, except for the brown Soul Strand, was bright, neon _green_.  

“You are so fucking dead, Shittikawa!” Iwaizumi roared as he advanced towards the setter, who was currently trying to figure out how to breathe again. Oikawa struggled to his feet but tripped and fell on the bed in a fit of giggles.

Iwaizumi stopped in his tracks, gasping. Oikawa stopped laughing too, sensing the sudden change in mood.

“What?” he asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

“Your hair,” Iwaizumi whispered, mesmerized.

Oikawa looked at his reflection in the mirror hanging on the closet door and his jaw dropped.

His Soul Strand was bright, neon _green_!

He turned his saucer sized eyes back on Iwaizumi, who stared at him with a small smile on his lips and arms crossed over his chest.

“So, I guess we’re soulmates,” he said casually.

“I guess we are,” Oikawa replied breathlessly, the surprise quickly fading because it just made _sense_ for them to be soulmates. Suddenly, he was very aware of the fact that Iwaizumi was shirtless, and they were the only two in the house. He turned his head away, unable to hold the handsome ace’s intense gaze any longer. He was pretty sure his face was flaming red.

“I’m still going to kill you though,” Iwaizumi announced ruthlessly before advancing towards a scrambling Oikawa seeking protection under the blankets.

*** 

Here are the links to the stories I mentioned above if you wanna check them out: _cross the lines we lost_ by [agcrazy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6538669) and _A Soulmate to Dye For_ by [shooponthemoon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5056183)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I have this thing where I believe that Iwa-chan doesn’t open his eyes at all while washing hair because he is really afraid of getting shampoo in them because they’ll burn like hell!  
> After, they dyed Iwaizumi's hair back to black because obviously they both have images to maintain. Oikawa secretly got a pic of the neon green hair tho...sneaky shit! ;)  
> Hope you liked it! Leave your comments and kudos and follow me on tumblr @rolling-blunder if you want! <3


End file.
